1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to LEDs, and more particularly to an LED lamp providing a wide illumination area.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has been rapidly developed in recent years, allowing expansion of application from indicators to include illumination. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for recent lighting products.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs, attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink is generally planar with the LEDs arranged closely. However, such LEDs mounting on the planar outer surface of the heat sink provides only a planar light source.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp providing a sufficiently wide illumination area to function as a three-dimensional light source.